Run away train
by Bunnylish
Summary: This story starts off in a train but not completely about trains. Amu is alone... Mama and Papa left her and Ami to go with God. Ami moves ahead of time and left and Amu decides to go to Tokyo for a job. There she sees Ikuto and Utau. Will All go happy?
1. Chapter 1: Alone Or maybe not

Chapter 1

**Bunny: H-hi…**

**Amu: What…the…heck…is…ugh I cant even say it!**

**Ikuto: She wants to know why you didn't finish This is the life of Amuto…**

**Bunny: B-because I thought it was getting boring!**

**Everyone: It wasn't…**

**Bunny: F-fine… I'll finish it…but in the mean time! X) I made a new story that won't get out of my head until I do this!**

***Utau and Rima walks in***

**Bunny: And the new characters in this is the life of Amuto are in this fanfic also. =)**

**Utau: What did you say Amu-chan?**

**Rima: She WHAT?**

**Amu: *nods* yup…**

**Bunny: so what's the title?**

**Utau: Why are you asking us? You're the author… *sweat drops***

**Bunny: Yeah, but I want your opinion!*jumps up and down***

**Rima: Uhm…**

**Ikuto: *sitting by Amu's feet* Run away train. *sticks his tongue out***

**Bunny: Great! AH Ikuto-kuuuun! ^T thankies…**

**Ikuto: meh…**

**Bunny: Okay! We need Jin and Aikone first!**

***Jin and Aikone Khamka walks in* Yo./ Sup.**

**Bunny: Jiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiin! *glomps him* ^T I missed you…**

**Jin: *sweat drops and laughs* same here Bunny-chan. *hugs her***

**Aikone: … No one missed me? *pouts playfully***

**Bunny: No. *bluntly stated***

**Aikone: H-harsh…**

**Utau: start already!**

**Bunny: meh…**

**Ikuto: HEY! That's mine!**

**Bunny: meh… (Amu had 2 lines so far XD)**

**Bunny: Oh, and by the way… at some times the story may seem gloomy. Gomen, this is my second fanfic. Enjoy! =) *bunny ears move* _ yay!**

Chapter 1: Alone…Or maybe not…

Amu: POV

_Cree… cree… cree… screech!_

The train _F _stopped in front of me. As I waited patiently to get in. About 2 seconds later the doors open, surprisingly empty, I stepped in and sat close to the sliding doors. _Cl-click._ The doors shut close and the train started moving east. I live- well… used to live- in Kyoto. So already you know where I'm heading. The only city east from Kyoto is Tokyo, so…yeah. _Cree… cree… cree… screech! _The train stopped its last stop until Tokyo. When the doors opened I saw my old friends… Jin and his older brother Aikone Khamka. They seemed to not notice me, so I decided to keep quiet.

I sighed quietly and closed my eyes.

"Ah! Aikone!" I hear Jin yell.

But no reply.

"Aikone?"

No reply…

"Aikoneeee?" I twitched. Jin is always the most annoying out of that family of 3 set of twins…

No reply.

"Aik-"

"If you call my name ONE MORE TIME I swear on mother's grave-forgive me mother but still- that I will personally kill you! Now I'm trying to read my book!" Aikone mutter low, but I still heard it.

"B-but I think I see Amu-chan…" I open my eyes and find Jin staring at me. I sweat drop.

"Meh…" **(Ikuto: ugh!) **Aikone was always mean to Jin and Isadori- Jin's twin sister. I saw Jin eyes widen. _Oh snap…_ I thought.

"A-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a…" I sweat dropped… Jin still has that silly crush on me, huh? I guess I won't be bored on this trip to Tokyo, hm?

"J-Jin! Get back!" Jin started running towards me as I stayed still looking at him.

"A-Amu-chan?" He sat next to me, as I took my sun glasses off.

"Yes, Jin-baka?" I smiled at him as he hugged me.

"I missed you, stupid!" I hugged him back.

"S-same here." I laughed.

I heard Aikone sighed then sat at the other side of me. I let go off Jin and hugged Aikone.

"Aiko-kuuun… why are you being mean to Jin-kun?" I gave him the-what he calls- _death puppy eyes_ and I pouted. "T-that's…" I faked sniffed, but I sounded real. "m-mean…" I looked at him and sees he has a gilt face. I smirk- inwardly.

"S-sorry, Amu…" He hugged me tightly- may I say I might die if he hugged any tighter…

"C-cant breathe…" I managed to say. When he finally let go I was panting with a red face.

"D-dam-mn y-you A-aiko-n-ne…" I muttered trying to catch my breath.

"Ah ha ha ha…" he smiled awkwardly, with his head tilted to the side, and his hand behind his head.

"I feel left out here…" Jin muttered. I sat up straight and leaned my head on his shoulder then… probably fell asleep.

Jin's POV

Amu-chan sure looks cute sleeping… I know it sounds stupid to like your arranged-fiancé-to-be's elder sister, but I can't help it… Ami-chan is cute, but Amu is different… I just don't understand women I guess…and our parents… I laid my head on Amu-chan's and drifted to sleep

Aikone's POV

I looked up from my book and saw Jin and Amu sleeping. They always were together but the things is… Amu is 3 years older and Jin is supposed to marry Ami, Amu's little sister whose 14. What I don't understand is why Jin likes Amu so much more than Ami? I mean… I see them as twins but different hair color and size. I sighed and go back to my book. **(its breaking dawn because I had it laying next to me o.O)**

_13. GOOD THING I'VE GOT A STRONG STOMACH_

_CARLISLE AND ROSALIE WERE OFF IN A FLASH, DARTING UPSTAIRS. I could hear them debating whether they should warm it up for her. Ugh. I wondered what all house-of-horrors stuff they kept around here. Fridge full off blood, check. What else? Torture chamber? Coffin room?_

_Edward stayed, holding Bella's hand. His face was dead again. He didn't seem to have the energy to keep up even that little hint of hope he'd had before. They stared into each other's eyes, but not in a gooey way. It was like they were having a conversation. Kind of reminded me of Sam and Emily. _I blinked once before continuing.

_No, it wasn't gooey, but that only made it harder to watch. I knew what it was like for Leah, having to see that all the time. Having to hear it in Sam's head. Of course we all felt bad for her, _I doubt Leah does… _we weren't monsters-in that sense, anyway. But I guess we'd blamed her for how she handled it. Lashing out at everyone, trying to make us all as miserable as she was. _You got that right, Jacob…

_I would never blame her again. How could anyone help spreading this kind of misery around? How could anyone _not _try to ease some of the burden by shoving a little piece of it off on someone else?_

_**Attention, attention. The train will be arriving to Tokyo in 5 minutes. Please grab your things then prepare for the stop.**_

Amu's POV

I woke up to Jin poking my arm lightly. "W-what?" I asked.

"W-we are getting off at Tokyo. Its 5 minutes away, baka-ichigo…" I narrowed my eyes at him.

"You get it." I gave him my purse. "T-that's it?" he asked.

"Yup… I left my things with Mama and Papa's friends.

"Ah…"

_Cl-click!_

The doors open and I see 2 familiar faces, one I see though web-chat, the other I rarely see.

Utau and Ikuto.

**Bunny: AH! =^w^=**

**Utau and Rima and Amu: BAKA BAKA BAKA!**

**Ikuto and Jin and Aikone: j-just like the song… Triple baka =3 listen to it!**

**Bunny: Until later my readers X( oh and please don't hate me… It's just I thought This is the Life of Amuto sucked so it's on hold *does a pose with a peace sign* =P cho baka nee!**


	2. Chapter 2: Getting together again

Chapter 2

**Bunny: Yo, yo, yo!**

**Utau and Rima: Hi. O.o**

**Jin and Aikone: *waves***

**Amu and Ikuto: *not in the room***

**Bunny: o.o uhm... does anyone know where Amu and Ikuto went?**

***Amu and Ikuto walks in***

**Amu: *panting and has a red face* s-sorry we're l-late…**

**Ikuto: *smirking like no ones business* yo.**

**Utau: Bunny doesn't own Shugo Chara.**

**Rima: We forgot to mention that on Friday…**

**Bunny:*texting someone* o_o oh…ok?**

**Jin: Eve?**

**Bunny: *turns around* where?**

**Aikone: Just start before I kill someone…**

***Everyone looks at Jin while he sweat drops***

**Jin: C-charas are h-humans in this f-fanfic…**

_**Recaaap**_

"_You get it." I gave him my purse. "T-that's it?" he asked._

"_Yup…I left my things with Mama and Papa's friends."_

"_Ah…"_

_Cl-click!_

_The doors open and I see 2 familiar faces, one I see though web-chat, the other I rarely see._

_Utau and Ikuto._

Chapter 2: Getting together again

Amu's POV

I froze, in front of Jin and Aikone as they tried to push me. When they finally got me to the siblings I hugged Utau. Then Ikuto.

"G-guys…I missed you so m-much!" I cried.

"Do you have a place to stay?" Ikuto asked.

"Not yet…" I just realized that I didn't let go off Ikuto, and Aikone was holding off Jin before he grabs me out of Ikuto's arms. I blushed and moved away, as Ikuto chuckled.

"J-Jin…" I glared at him and he froze.

"W-what?"

"You realized that Ami came to Tokyo last year for an audition. She told me that she made it in a band called Toki Toki. And she told me to give you this." I handed Jin a piece of paper that had Ami and 3 other girls on it posing. Jin blushed.

"Sh-she looks cute…" I smiled as we walked out of the train station. "Yep."

**(The picture might be on my profile I don't know yet…)**

"Ne, Ikuto?" I heard Utau say.

"Hm?"

"Why don't you let Amu stay over your house?" I chocked on my spit, as Jin patted my back.

"Wh-what?" I screeched. Utau giggled.

"I do have an extra room, though." Ikuto pressed his lips together.

Aikone read his book, which made me sweat drop. I looked away from everyone, as they waited for my opinion. "F-fine, but what about Ami and Amy?" **(I'll explain her and the rest later in the chapter)**

Everyone looked at me like I was crazy. I started walking away towards a café. "Wait up, Amu-chan!" Utau, Jin and Ikuto ran after me as Aikone walked slowly still reading that damn book. **(no offense twilight people I love that book but still… I read it like 18 times =) )**

I got inside and sat at a table fit for 6 people. Since there's 5 of us, there's enough space for all of us. "Fine." I crossed my arms. "Y'know…" everyone looked at me again. "I need a job to pay for Ami's things also, though."

Jin's POV

"Yeah, but what are you good at?" I asked Amu-chan. She froze and we all laughed at her. Well. Not Aikone, of course.

"Well, stacking pa…per?" I gaped at her. "C-counting s-stuff…?"

"Amu-chan, your hopeless." I closed my eyes as she sniffed.

"Your choice is simple, Amu." Everyone looked at Aikone, who finally finished chapter 13 of that book. "What do you love the most about yourself?" I blinked twice, before looking at Amu.

"Art." She stated without a second thought. Utau laughed and fell out of her set while Ikuto tried to get her up.

"What's so funny, Utau?" Amu questioned. "Ah! Ah ha ha!" Utau fell again. I sweat dropped.

Amu's POV

I got so mad at Utau that I grabbed Ikuto by the collar and dragged him out of the café.

"A-amu-chan? Where are you going?" I heard Jin call. "Call me when Utau gets her brains back, Jin-baka!" Ikuto was silent until I stopped moving.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"I… I don't remember where your house is…" I sulked a little.

"Turn to your left then where it says 'Ichi no suma' go into the building next to it. I moved out of my apartment into a open house that's next to it, so…yeah." I let go of Ikuto and waited for him to get up and open the door. When he finally did I rushed inside and looked for the bathroom. Duty freaking calls, y'know?

Ikuto's POV

I sweatdrop as I see Amu run, full speed ahead towards the bathroom. I take myself to my other room and put some new sheets on the bed.

"I-ikuto…" I turned and saw Amu with a purplish face. I speed-walked to her, picked her up, and set her on the bed, in her new room. I pressed the back of my hand to her forehead and the other to mine. "….." Amu blinked. _Ding dong._

"Do I have a fever?" she asked. _Ding dong._

"I think so… lay down and I'll make some soup for you ok?" I smiled a sad smile. _Diiiiiiing doooooong!_

I blinked and put the covers on Amu, then walked to the door, down stairs and opened it to find my annoying sister and Amu's friends. "WHAT?"

Utau scoffed. "What where you guys doing? Having sex, or something?" **(this is T and will stay T because I mainly don't feel like making an M on my second fanfic, oh and cause I don't want people dissing me for a stupid ass reason.)**

"No, Amu might have a fever." When I said 'Fev' in fever, Jin ran and somehow found Amu… _stalker much?_

_Sekai de ichiban o hime-sama_

_Sou-iu atsukai_

_Kokoro-ete_

_Yo ne_

_Sono-ichi itsumo to_

_Chigau kamigata n_

_kigasuku koto sononi chanto kutsu_

_made miru-koto ii ne?_

I picked up my phone. **(world is mine by Miku Hatsune)**

"Yo, who are you and why do you have my number?" The number was blocked, what else do I say? 'Hi, Chitata how are you?' get real people.

"_Ah! Ikuto-kun! I'm coming over right now, in fact me and the girls are all on our way, oh, it's Ami, silly."_

I smiled and walked up to Amu's room. "Hey, Ami, can you help me with the extra room in my house?"

"_Did Amu finally come?" _I had to move my ears away.

"Yeah, yeah, just come and you'll see her again."

"_KAAAAY! I LOVE YOU!" _I sweat dropped. Ever since Ami came I'd watch over her, like a big brother should for his little sister, even though she isn't my sister, I still did. And ever since then she'd say I love you to me and Utau.

_Cough cough…_

"Ikuto! Get some soup please!" I heard Jin call out to me. I walked back to Amu's room.

"I just had to warm it up." I gave Amu the soup. She drank it then read Aikone's book as he fell asleep at the foot of her bed.

_SLAM! _Ami and the Toki girls are back…

I groaned. I walked out of Amu's room, to the hall way, to bump into Ami making us fall her on top of me. She blushes as I sweat drop again.

"Mind getting off me, Ami?" she blushes again. _So Amu like…_

"S-sorry…" She got off me then sat next to me while the other girls went with Utau to Amu's room.

"Let's go to Amu." She nodded.

Amu's POV

When Ikuto left 3 girls came in with Utau. A few minutes later Ami and Ikuto came in and sat on the floor.

"Explain please, Ami." I said to my sister.

"Sure, onee-chan." Ami stood up with the other girls.

"Ok, as you already know, I'm Ami Hinamori." Long brown hair, with blue highlights and gold eyes.

"Next, is Amy Rose." **(Don't ask please…)** The girl with pink hair and green eyes, wearing a pink dress bowed. I'm guessing that's Amy. "Nice to nice chu." She said. "Same here."

"Next, is Chitai Sukiyawa." The girl with black hair and yellow eyes **(like Yoru's eyes)** waved. She also had a hoddie with cat eyes on it. "Are you sick or something?" She asked me.

"Hopefully something else…" Utau giggled, texting someone. _ Hint, hint._

"And last is Satai Sukiyawa." The normal looking girl with light brown hair and blue eyes wearing a black skirt and dark blue jean jacket with a blue head band, smiled at me. "Hello, Amu-san." I laughed.

"Call my Amu or Amu-chan, doesn't matter." She nodded.

"Ah!Jin-kun!" Ami hugged Jin and Jin, finally, didn't hesitate to hug her back this time. "Hey, cutie." I rolled my eyes as Ikuto laughed and Ami blushed.

"Well, it's getting late and Ami has school tomorrow. Aikone, since you have no choice, go with Jin and Ami and the rest of the girls. Utau… asked Kukai to take you home or something." Ikuto said while picking up the bowl I left on my lap.

_**~!#$%^&*()_+a lil time skip+_)(*&^%$#!~**_

Ikuto came back in my room and shut the lights.

"Ikuto?" He turned around. "Hm?"

I looked away. "Can you stay here for just tonight…please…? I kind of lost all I have now, it's just me and Ami…"

Ikuto walked to me and got on the other side of the bed hugging my waist. "Sure…" I remember when we were kids we'd do this all the time, and no one judged us. When Ikuto turned 11, everyone said we were dating and it kind of drove us apart… Now we are just as close as before…Best friends.

"Amu…?" I turned so my nose was touching his.

"What?" he smiled.

"I'm glad your safe." I blushed and closed my eyes. "S-same here…"

**Bunny: IM STOPPING HERE BECAUSE I NEED SLEEP AND I HAVE SCHOOL IN 4 HOURS!**

**Utau and Rima: *hold there ears* And you yell because?**

**Bunny: I WANNA!**

**Ikuto ad Amu: *cuddling in the corner***

**Jin: *sulks in another corner***

**Aikone: *read chapter 14 of his book***

**Bunny: …. Ages… Ami-Jin-Isadori-Satai-Chitai-Amy: 14. Utau-Amu-Rima-Bunny-Eve-Aikone-Blazer: 17. Ikuto-Nagihiko-Kukai-Tamara-Takashi: 18. Tamara and Takashi are Mama and Papa's friends that's holding Amu's things.**

**Ikuto: *sniffs Amu hair***

**Amu: *tenses up then relaxes***

**Jin: Read and Review please! =3**


	3. Chapter 3: Anime is

Chapter 3

**Bunny: My birthday is coming up!**

**Ikuto: *snuggles with Amu***

**Amu: *blushes* H-happy early birthday Bunny-chan…**

**Utau + Rima: *sitting at a different corner texting each other***

**Jin: *stares at Amu and Ikuto***

**Aikone: *pats Bunny's head* happy birthday, Bunny.**

**Bunny: Its just us, Aiko… just us… *blushes***

**Aikone* *gets idea* Hmm… your right. *picks up Bunny, bridal-style and walks out of the room***

**Chi: Hello! I'm Bunny-chan's Shugo chara. Bunny-chan doesn't own Shugo Chara, she doesn't own Amy Rose from Sonic X, she does own the story and Toki Toki and Chitai and Satai and Tamara and Tamaki. Begin the story please.**

**Other room: Bunny: a-ah! W-what are y-you doin- waaaaah!**

**Aikone: *chuckles* T-this is f-fun, Bunny.**

**Bunny: s-sto- WAAAAAH!**

**Back to main room: Chi: …. I said begin didn't I…?**

_Recap:_

_Ikuto came back in my room and shut the lights._

_"Ikuto?" He turned around. "Hm?"_

_I looked away. "Can you stay here for just tonight…please…? I kind of lost all I have now, it's just me and Ami…"_

_Ikuto walked to me and got on the other side of the bed hugging my waist. "Sure…" I remember when we were kids we'd do this all the time, and no one judged us. When Ikuto turned 11, everyone said we were dating and it kind of drove us apart… Now we are just as close as before…Best friends._

_"Amu…?" I turned so my nose was touching his._

_"What?" he smiled._

_"I'm glad your safe." I blushed and closed my eyes. "S-same here…"_

Chapter 3: Anime is…

Amu's POV

I open my eyes to find cobalt orbs staring at me.

"Gah!" I moved back a bit. Ikuto chuckled a little bit.

"T-that's not funny!" He covered his face, still laughing.

"Grr…" I got out of my bed then took my clothes and headed to the bathroom.

I stripped my clothes, and went inside the shower. I turned the _hot _knob a lot then the _cold _knob half way. Just staying there, listening to the water splash my naked body and face. Suddenly to wet arms wrapped around my waist and I was pulled back up to a chest. I blushed.

"I-Ikuto! G-get the heck out!" I pushed him out of the shower, trying to cover myself also, which was hard.

"Aw… but _Amu_…" I pushed him away even more til he was out the door. _Slam!_

I shut the door and slid on the other side, clenching my chest, blushing… "Weirdest… shower…_ever_..."

_After shower and breakfast_

I walked into my room to find Ikuto on my bed.

"You trying to piss me off? Well, its working." I told him, as he just chuckled.

"That, my strawberry, is not my intention." He smirked.

I scoffed and texted Utau and Rima.

_Yo. Ur brother is bothering me, wanna go shopping? I wanna buy paint for my room and some new shirts. [Amu]_

_Hey. Oh, snap its spring… STAY AWAY 4RM THT IDIDOT! Nd ok o_o [Utau]_

_Yo. Wanna go shopping with me nd Utau? [Amu]_

_Hi… Wht r u gonna buy?[Rima]_

_Paint and clothes…[Amu]_

_Kay. [Rima]_

I walked to the door in the front, opened it and waited for Utau and Rima.

I then wondered what Utau meant when she said to stay away from Ikuto… I felt Ikuto hug me from behind and placed his head on my shoulder. Near by passers would think we're a couple or married, People we know, would know otherwise.

"Am- damn it Ikuto!" I saw Rima wave at me sweat dropping and Utau bitch-slapping Ikuto. "Hey, Rima."

"Hi, Amu."

We managed to pull Utau away from Ikuto, and to the mall.

First we went to _Kokoro no Peinto_. A paint store. **(My heart's Paint)** I got a few paint colors. After we went to Forever 21 and I got a bunch of mini skirts (thanks to Utau) and tank tops and tee shirts to match. After words, they dropped me off at Ikuto's house, were I'm staying for now. "Bye, guys."

"Bye, Amu-chan!" "Bye, Amu…" I smiled then went inside, wishing I didn't.

I saw Ikuto in just boxers sitting on the table in the dining room. My left eye twitched. "Wh-what are you t-trying to do, _rape me_?" I shrieked. But he only smiled, got off the table and walk towards me. I started running to my room, but he caught me, picked me up, and dropped me on the bed, hovering above me. _I am not losing my innocence to that stupid perverted neko! _"Wh-what's with y-you lately…?" I looked at him. His eyes: lust and sorrow.

"A-amu…" He leaned down slowing staring at my lips. Part of me wanted to stop him, the other part, didn't. That part was stronger. When Ikuto was centimeters away from my lips, _that's_ when I blushed. His lips brushed against mine and he only kissed me lightly, maybe that's why I wanted more. When I kissed back, he lost control and forced his lips against mine. I felt his left hand let go of my right wrist, and his hand glided on my upper thigh, making me shiver. I wrapped my free arm around his neck, when.

_BAM!_

I froze and broke the kiss, Ikuto twitched and I turned to see who was at the door.

Bella and Eve.

**Bunny: My name might be Claire or Tamy but in the story its Bella Bunny Takimaru and Eve is my younger sister.**

***Eve walks in***

**Bunny: *hugs Eve***

**Eve: I was lost on my way… Why did you make me your sister? o.o**

**Ikuto: …**

**Amu: *blushes***

**Aikone: *holds Jin back from killing Ikuto* u-ugh Jin your so fat!**

**Jin: even though I'm skinnier then you… ==;;**

**Eve: wasn't Aikone doing something to Bunny before? … ==;;**

**Aikone + Bunny: *blushes looks at each other then away* n-no…**

**Amu: *blushes* w-wha… I thought you said this was staying T- rated!**

**Bunny: It is… I just got a little perverted and I couldn't stop my self and I'm too lazy to delete it.**

**Amu: T-then let me do i-it!**

**Bunny: *updated* to late =)**

**Amu: … I hate you…**


	4. Chapter 4: Uhh, Ikuto's a what?

Chapter 4: Uhhh Ikuto's a what?!

**Bunny: S-sorry it's been like… Almost a year since my last update. Just I hate a lot of crap that keeps me of the computer and when Im ON it, I cant do anything but homework. And I had a MAJOR writers block.**

**Ikuto: Ass….**

**Amu + Utau: *Grabs him and drags him away from Bunny-chan* We'll be right back!**

**Bunny: So anyways… Action I guess**

Chapter 4: Uhhh Ikuto's a what?!

_Recap:_ _I wrapped my free arm around his neck, when._

_BAM!_

_I froze and broke the kiss, Ikuto twitched and I turned to see who was at the door._

_Bella and Eve._

Amu's POV

"U-uhh…" I froze. **((Jeez writers block again)) **Ikuto cussed and got off me then sulked to his room.

Bella's POV

WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT?! I stayed calm, don't worry I didn't yell. I didn't. I- Well, I'm about to… "A-Amu-chan…I thought you changed in appearance, but…" Ok, I broke down and almost choked her. "Bella Onee-chan what the hell is wrong with you?" Eve pulled me back. "Chill, Mama, chill." I sighed and hugged Amu. "Nice to see you again, Amu, now if you, excuse me, I'm gonna beat up that two timing boyfriend of mine, then dump his sorry ass." I walked away, going into Ikuto's room.

Eve's POV

I sighed and sat on Amu-chan's bed. "So what's up?"

"Well, first of all, I had _no _idea Bella and Ikuto where still dating, other than that, I'm good." Amu smiled and laid on the bed. As we started chatting about random girl stuff.

Ikuto's POV

As I walked to my room, with my hands in my pockets, I wondered if I should've kissed Amu like I did.

Fuck it.

It was a good kiss. And I know it.

"You son of a bitch!" A hardback book hit the back of my head and I fell forward, with a light "oof."

"Hey, Bella that's not a nice way to talk about my mother, like that" I grinned as her eyes filled with even more fire. "I don't care! We're supposed to be boyfriend and girlfriend, and here you are kissing Amu! What the douche is _wrong_ with you?!" Bella huffed and stepped on my back, keeping me on the ground.

"Sorry sorry, sheesh you keep pmsing everywhere lately. Take a chill pill would ya?" Looking up from where I was, I peeked under her short skirt. With a small grunt, I managed to get out of her grasp, got up, held her arms above her head, and pushed her against the nearest wall I could find, and kissed her.

Bella's eyes fluttered a bit before closing. As soon as they closed I leaned away. "Ah ah ahh.." I tsked at her teasingly, shaking a finger. "What happened to that son of a bitch, you called me a few moments ago?" She growled lightly then sighed. "Just stop messing around with my feelings Ikuto, and Amu's too. Or I'll kill you." I nodded briefly, before pecking her and releasing her.

Jin's POV (the next morning)

Aikone was driving to Ikuto's house, and we also picked up Ami on the way there.

Opening the car door for Ami, I helped her out then walked up the steps and knocked on the door.

"Jin-kun, I have a spare key, cause I used to live with Ikuto-Nii, you know?" Ami mumbled while looking up at me. I smiled. "Yeah but this way seems more polite, Ami."

After Amu opened the door and we all went inside, Ami and Amu went to Amu's room, to start fixing it up. Giggling on the way there.

Ikuto came down the stairs with his hair wet and a towel around his shoulder. Thankfully, fully clothed. "Yo." I nodded towards me and my brother. "Hey, Ikuto." I said, with a slight grim smile. "Hn.." Was Aikone's reply. He started a new book yesterday, something called Pen Pals. **[[ I don't own Pen Pals, it's a fanfic on here :) goes to it's rightful owner]] **

Ikuto sat a few inches away from me, drying his hair and I was just staring at him. Maybe I should grow my hair out like he did…

Nahhh that's so gay. I chuckled lightly, and he raised an eyebrow. "Something funny?"He incountered.

"Nah, I was just uh... thinking of a joke I heard the other day…" I coughed up another few laughed before dying out, awkwardly.

Aikone turned a page of this book. "Aikone-san why are you always reading?" Ikuto left his hair alone and I picked up my head and glanced over between him and Aikone. "Because I wish to become a famous author. I need to know how to make my stories interesting." He flipped another page.

"You're so boring, Aikone!" I laughed and patted his back. "And you, are annoying, Jin." As if an arrow shot me, I feel back in my seat, and grew some mushrooms. Ikuto was just watching .

Ami's POV

Me and Nee-chan removed the bed from her room, that was literally the only thing in her room! I'm not joking! We then placed new papers all over the floor, not missing any spots. Amu then dragged me to the bathroom, and we changed into more painter's clothes, then went back to her room. "Wait I should call Miki, she's a better artist then we are combined." I cheered at her idea and flipped my phone open, texting Miki-chan. "Good idea, Nee-chan!"

_Hey Miki-chan! It's Ami, Amu and I were about to paint her room, could you come over to Ikuto's house and help? __ 3 [Ami]_

No replies yet. But after a few minutes my phone vibrated.

_Sure ami, im on my way. Dont get into any trouble, and dont touch any paint. What colors do you have? [Miki]_

_Purple, black and pink! [Ami]_

_Kay, thats good. I have an idea. [Miki]_

Less the half an hour, but more then 20 minutes later Miki was here and upstairs in Amu's room. "We need to make this design." Miki held up a small piece of paper that had purple black and pink checkered effect on it, it matched well." Three hours later, Amu's room was fully painted except for the floor and ceiling, her bed went back into her room after the paint dried and Miki painted the frame of her bed a mixture of purple and pink that she made, it was a close lavender shade. Opening the closet, Amu emptied her shopping bags and puts the clothes on the hangers. Smiling widely, I placed a picture frame above her bed, of me and her when we were younger.

"I think it's almost done, I just need to buy a desk and some extra furniture, I could ask Ikuto to take me to the store tomorrow morning. Thanks you two." Amu squeezed me and Miki tightly in a group hug and I giggled and hugged her back. "Anything for you Amu!"

Amu's POV

Later that night, I was in bed, and looking out the window, which gave me the other piece of light at the moment. I really felt at hope at this moment. I hope Bella isn't mad at me, for kissing Ikuto… Of course she is, I kissed her boyfriend for crying out loud! I groaned and rolled around, my back facing the window. "I'm a horrible friend to her… I should apologize tomorrow..." I yawned softly and drifted to a deep sleep, unaware that Ikuto was listening outside my closed door. With a guilty look on his face.

**Bunny: There! I finally made the 4****th**** chapter! OMG IM SO SORRY YOU GUYS! And yes, The life of Amuto was moving way too fast, I know I know yada yada, BLAH. But I will only fix it, if 3 reviews say I should, other then that, I don't really feel the need to fix it…. It's uncompleted right now. HEY GUYS! IM IN HIGH SCHOOL :D LOL. So yeah, Im sorry if you guys were waiting for a chapter and expected it to come quicker, I'll try to update more, but… writer's block, man… Any ideas? I'll try to do most of them, really! Love you guys! S2 **** heart sign : )**

**Amu: Please R & R!**


End file.
